


[授權翻譯]Feels Like Sin/猶如罪孽

by DisorderedFlame



Series: [授權翻譯]Oh,Captain,my Captain./哦，上尉，我的上尉。 [1]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Excalibur (Comic), Marvel(Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braddock,Wisdom,床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]Feels Like Sin/猶如罪孽

**Author's Note:**

A translation of Feels Like Sin by neut  
Many thanks to neut sharing this awesome story and allowing to translate them into Chinese!  
Long live Mr.W and his Captain Britain <3  
Also posted @ http://mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=88466&page=1

Thanks for Ironia and Masaki Kei beta for me <3

很榮幸作者能允許我翻譯這篇文章，TOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!  
Mr.W和Captain Britain萬歲<3

感謝Ironia和阿景的Beta~<3  


翻譯得不好還請指正以及見諒。（鞠躬）

\----------------------------------

最初是在2009年5月12日發佈在 LJ (mi_thirteen) 上。

\--------------------------------------

Braddock操他的時候意圖相當明顯。

Pete趴下了，僅以四肢支撐著自己。他不得不這樣，否則這感覺就不會如同犯罪。  
疼死了，從頭到尾都是。一旦他酒醒了、這一切就會變本加厲。他的大腿肌肉在Braddock以體重衝撞著他的同時隨著對方的節奏顫抖。Braddock粗壯的手指在他的屁股上留下淤青，已經半是破爛的床在他們身下吱嘎作響。Braddock已經壓制了他。耶穌基督，他真是個大傢伙。 _他當然是了，你這蠢貨，他可是英國上尉。_ Pete忍不住傻笑了起來，因為是英國上尉而不是Brian Braddock在操他。打個比方就是、由Braddock做戴上面具的那個會簡單得多。他才沒醉，就是在喝了一兩杯威士忌之後徘徊在糊塗邊緣罷了、有點。他舔了舔嘴唇，口乾舌燥——想來根香煙了，而這時候還想讓尼古丁侵佔他也真有夠下流的。上尉勾著他的手臂、把他拉到膝蓋上。Pete靠著牆壁繃緊了全身、幾乎把手掌擦傷。他想吐出些詛咒蒙混過去，但感官已經背叛了他。上尉的手放在他的老二上，粗糙的手指在按壓、揉搓著每一寸——親愛的上帝啊——他的體內全都被燒著了。Wisdom射出來的時候製造出了一點兒難以辨認的聲音，硬生生地飛濺到牆上。Braddock的力度把眩暈留給了Pete、而他的高潮依舊來得比Pete的要更激烈。那是Braddock射在他裏面，後仰著頭、從嘴唇里漏出些誘人而美味的胡言亂語；是Braddock的手指在跟Pete積聚在下背的汗水嬉戲；是Braddock的嘴唇找到了Pete的、並且親吻著他直到把他拉回現實。

_哦上尉，我的上尉。_

Pete苦笑著，伸手去拿他的香煙。

\----------------------------  
還有下篇、翻譯好了之後會放出。  
感謝您的閱讀~（鞠躬


End file.
